


【噴射戰士/Splatoon2】委託文--最快樂的章魚 （R18．姬飯）

by alfen0201



Series: Splatoon2 噴射戰士 [4]
Category: Splatoon
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-23 03:35:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21313522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alfen0201/pseuds/alfen0201
Relationships: Marina/Pearl (Splatoon)
Series: Splatoon2 噴射戰士 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1536484
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	【噴射戰士/Splatoon2】委託文--最快樂的章魚 （R18．姬飯）

演唱會開始的兩小時前，她們一起去化妝室。

洗手時，兩人面對著正前方一大片的鏡子。

她注視著鏡子裡的小姬，忍不住說：「前輩穿這件新衣服好可愛喔……」

那是公司配合任天堂的遊戲主機，為這次演唱會特別設計的服裝。

小姬黑色的帽Ｔ，右手袖子是藍色，左手則是紅色，這種不對稱的造型，效果出奇地好。

「認真的喔！真的好可愛！不是隨口誇誇而已。」她強調著又說了一遍。

「我沒有懷疑妳，我知道妳經常都是認真的啊。」小姬看似不在乎地抽了張衛生紙，帽Ｔ的衣袖太長了，小姬還得抬起手讓袖子往下掉才方便擦手。

「那前輩覺得我這件新衣服怎麼樣呢？」她有些期待地問。

她所穿的則是最新型的主機配色。

小姬轉身面對她，上下快速地打量了她一遍。

「妳一直都很好看啊，能穿那些別人難以駕馭的衣服。」小姬一臉理所當然地說。

她開心地笑了，情不自禁彎下腰想親吻小姬。

「不行、不行。」小姬擋下她的臉。

「就只親一下，好嘛？」她放輕了嗓音，撒嬌地問。

「不可以在這裡啦。」

她凝視著小姬的雙眼，小姬最終屈服地嘆口氣，將她拉進了廁所隔間裡。

起先只是接吻而已，但大概是她們不久前去潮色姊妹的休息室打招呼時喝了點酒，那讓她們精神上鬆懈不少，所以兩個人一接吻都變得有點亢奮了。

她開始撫摸小姬的耳朵、親吻小姬的脖子，小姬都沒有拒絕。

光是『沒有拒絕』這件事，就可以讓她的慾火澎湃燃燒。

「別留下痕跡。」

小姬只有給這個限制。

所以她盡情舔著小姬的頸子和鎖骨，大膽地把手伸進那件寬鬆的帽Ｔ裡，用手指揉小姬的乳房，那個時候，小姬還合著嘴，享受地自喉嚨輕輕呻吟。

但後來有人走進廁所，小姬就不敢出聲了，只能看著她，示意她停下來。

她的雙手姑且是停了，但那好幾條擁有自我意識的頭髮觸手卻攀附起小姬的軀幹和四肢，將小姬纏緊，壓在牆上，發出聲響。

小姬使勁扭動著手試圖掙脫卻紋絲不動，於是皺起眉毛用嘴型朝她罵髒話，未免任何一點被粉絲認出的可能，小姬連氣音都不敢發出來。

她盯著小姬的小舌頭無聲動著的樣子，只覺得可愛。

小姬的那股怒火傳到她這裡就蒸散得無影無蹤，此刻的她太興奮了，無法確實地接受訊息。

她僅僅意識到現在的小姬如此沒有反抗餘地，她真不想停。

她把小姬的褲頭解開，手伸進內褲裡。

進廁所的人越來越多了，大概是其中活動剛結束吧？

空間一下變得嘈雜，甚至有人敲門，她趁機把嘴靠在小姬耳旁，小聲地說話。

“雖然前輩說不要，可是下面很濕啊……”她滑動著手指，慾望無限膨脹。

“那又不是我能控制的。”小姬咬牙切齒地低聲說。

“還是說……前輩也許喜歡這樣，可是自己卻沒有任何呢呢？”她無自覺地用著挑逗的聲調說。

「妳是說，我喜歡被妳壓在裡面，無法反抗嗎？」小姬氣到額頭微微地浮現青筋，她看見了卻持續取代。

“也許呀……前輩不是說，我們有無限的可能嗎？”她彎下身子，動作溫柔地將小姬的褲子和內褲一起脫掉，好好地放在置物架上。

「還有一種可能是，妳之後完蛋了。」

就連這種宣言，都能令她情緒高昂地震顫。

「滿足我嘛……拜託了前輩。」

**之後再懲罰我。**

她一手把小姬的衣服掀起來，親吻小姬的黑髮，吸吮小姬的乳頭。

那裡瞬間變得更濕了。

小姬真的討厭這樣嗎？要她怎麼相信呢？

她的手悄悄地向裡探，一根手指沒入小姬的身體裡，暢行無阻。

她抬起臉，一邊抽動手指，看小姬咬著嘴唇努力保持安靜。

為什麼，就是會想看自持的前輩失控呢？

她貪得無厭地放進第二根手指。

“不行，不行……飯田……我真的會控制不了……”小姬終於放軟了身段，求情似如此。

“前輩可以咬我。”她把手指擺到小姬嘴前。

“妳等一下還要彈樂器啦。”小姬膨脹紅了臉，又氣又羞。

“那就自由基吧？”她把上半身貼近小姬，讓小姬張嘴就可以咬到她的製服。

距離演唱會開始時間所剩不多了，算上做過之後之後留點時間讓小姬休息，她可沒辦法拖磨太久。

她直接激烈地擠壓小姬體內敏感的那一點，讓小姬能夠恢復達到高潮。

那之後，她的視網膜簡直像要被咬掉一塊肉似的疼痛。

然而這種疼痛對她而言，卻是至高無上的快樂。

她就是最快樂的章魚。

還有小姬再來要怎麼埋怨她，那都無所謂了。


End file.
